Far From Home
by momo167
Summary: Two regular kids end up falling into the world of FullMetal Alchemist after they have a terrible accident. Join Madilyn and Jaxson on there adventurer to get back to their world. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a FMAB FanFic about me and my friend. I had a plot bunny is all I can say. Lets just say i'm not the best writer in the world and you're most likely going to find some spelling mistakes or punctual mistakes. I don't own Anything except for me and my friend in this story. If you could R&R for me that would be great. Peace! **

School was about to start up again; It's the second half of the school year. Our story follows a fifteen year old girl named Madilyn and a sixteen year old boy named Jaxson. Madilyn isn't much of a beauty, She is pretty fit for her age. Has medium long dirty blond hair that is ombre light blond midway down. She has denim blue eyes and her face isn't the clearest. Madilyn is about 5'7 height wise. Jaxson on the other hand is pretty hot. He has dark brown hair almost black. Clear skin and has hazel eyes. He is about 6'1.

Now Madilyn and Jaxson are good friends but Madilyn wanted it to be a little more than that but she didn't want to ruin their relationship as friends if it ended badly. Little did she know that Jaxson felt the same. Maddy aka Madilyn is a big anime buff but didn't tell a lot of people. Jaxson likes anime but not as much as Maddy. One anime they have both seen and occasionally go over to each others houses to watch is FullMetal Alchemist and FullMetal Alchemist BrotherHood.

The high-school bell rang and children began to flood the halls. They went to their lockers and then made their way to their classrooms. Maddy sat down beside her friends Rachel and Jadee. Now Rachel was a pretty big anime buff her self but not as much as Maddy. Jadee didn't even know how to pronounce anime, she would say An-na-mee. Then both Rachel and Maddy would correct her.

Their first class was LA. LA was Maddy's second favorite class next to science. In grade ten LA they were working on oral language. Maddy was getting A's in it while Jaxon was getting B's. At lunch Maddy and her five friends were eating their lunch inside one of their many classrooms. Maddy was sitting with her butt firmly planted on a black table. Her five friends all brought desks over and they started eating. There was Maddy, Rachel, Jadee, Jessy, Aneiki, and made small chit chat about what they did last night and what they were going to do that night. Whenever Aneki tried to talk Maddy would interrupt her by saying weird noises. Maddy and her friends planned that Maddy would do this for a couple of minutes during lunch. Madilyn was then punched on the arm by Aneiki, Maddy stopped her weird noise.

At the end of the school day Maddy and friends stayed after a while to talk to each other because the parents came late or they could walk home. Jaxson could walk home too, just like Maddy. He stayed after school to finish his homework. Jaxson left one minute earlier than Maddy, maybe not even that. Jaxson had to cross the street to get to his house. He had his headphones in listening to Eminem Mocking jay when he started to cross the street. A car turned the corner going too fast for Jaxon and the diver to notice each other when they did it was too late. Madilyn sprinted at full speed seeing how this was going to play out in her head. She ran out into the street to push Jaxson out of the way. Maddy made it on time but got hit her by the car instead.

To bodies laid on the cold black asphalt. One of them could be identify as Madilyn. She was bloody. Maddy had cuts and bruises everywhere. There was some internal bleeding. The other was Jaxson. He was bleeding pretty badly from the head because he hit it when Madlyn pushed him out of the way of the car. His foot was broken because it got ran over.

In the hospital there were two teens in the same room both in comas. Jaxson's coma was caused by head trauma and shock. Maddy's was caused by being hit by a mother trucking car. Little did the doctors know that their souls weren't in their bodies any more.

* * *

Madilyn's eyes shot open and she jolted into an upright position. "Fucking hell" Madilyn cursed as she shot up. "hahaha you would be wrong about being in hell" said Truth/God (**I don't know who that white person is at the gate**) Madilyn turned her head to see Truth **(I'ma gonna call him truth because that's what wiki called him**) "Oh shit" Madilyn cursed again "But with a mouth like that you might hehehe" Truth giggled. "I'm at the gate of alchemy?" Madilyn questioned " How very observant of you, You're here because i'm going to give you two a chance of getting back to your real life." Truth gleamed. "What do you mean?" Madilyn asked. "You and Jaxson got your self in some car crash and i'm giving you a chance to get back there." Truth spoke. "There you go again Truth playing God." Madilyn joked "hehehe Who said i'm playing" Truth said "Where's Jaxson?" that thought just occurred to Maddy. "You'll see him when you wake up, AFTER you go through the gate" Truth sneered "You're going to make me go through that hell!?" Maddy yelled "Well I am playing with human lives and you need to have a way to do alchemy without all the prep." Truth laughed. Madilyn was then dragged into the gate of Alchemy losing her lower left arm and her right leg. Screams were heard through the gate and Truth laughed.

Maddy awoke and again this time with Jaxson poking her. She jolted up again "Funking hell!" Madilyn yelled while jolting up wards. "Haha Maddy I don't think we're in Kansas anymore" Jaxson joke. While Maddy took in her sandy scenery. "No shit Sherlock" Madilyn said with sarcasm dripping from her mouth. "You've cursed more in this minute then since i've known you!" Jaxson gasped with sarcasm as Maddy face-palmed.

* * *

**Yo! I hoped you liked it so far I'm going to try updating it every other day. I'm going to put up a poll if i should make any of my other friends enter the world of FMA. Read&Review this and other chapters to come!**


	2. On our way to central

**Yo people of the universe I'm back like I promised. I don't own any thing about FMA or FMA brotherhood. Enjoy this chapter may be read&review for me that be great. **

Maddy and Jaxson just happen to be in the middle of the Xerxes desert. A few changes has happen to them. Madilyn's and Jaxson's clothes are different. Madilyn was wearing a moss green undershirt with a long white jacket over top, the sleeves were cut off the jacket and it had a high collar up the top of her ears. Her pants were black and tight. Her shoes were black and white boots that went up to her knees. Jaxson was wearing a long bright orange scarf and a tight black wife beater. His shorts were black cargo shorts with a brown belt. He was wearing black combat boots.

"Ok lets test one thing out!" Maddy said. She clapped her hands together and pressed them against the sand. Where Madilyn put her hands a little horse figure transmuted. "Cool!" Jaxson exclaimed. "I wonder if I can do that to" Jaxson thought out loud and did them same thing. There were some sparks and instead of a little horse there was a pair of BOBBIES! Right a way Maddy marched over and kicked them and they were sent flying with some sand. "PERV!" Maddy yelled at Jaxson. "Wait if you can transmute without the transmutation circles you had to have gone through the gate and lost something." Madilyn inquired. "Yeah I did go through the hellish gate." Jaxson remembered and shivered. "What did you lose?" Maddy asked him. Jaxson slowly pulled up his shirt to reveled not skin for below his ribs but automail. "Well be both lost something" Jaxson pointed out. "I lost two somethings…" Madilyn sighd. "What!?" Jaxson freeked. Madilyn took off her boot and lifted her pant leg to show her right leg was now automail.

They started to walk through the desert to find the city of Xerxes. "Hehe Madilyn your boobs got bigger hehe." Jaxson snickered. That earned Jaxson a punch in the arm with Maddy's automail arm. "Oh and your face is crystal clear too!" Jaxson said.

Time skip

Jaxson and Maddy ended up finding there way to Xerxes after three hours of wandering and complaining from Madilyn. "FINALLY WE MADE IT!" Madilyn yelled. "First things first we need to make our way to central and become state alchemist to get our hands on some resource." Jaxson said to Maddy. "Well say it ain't so Jaxson Philips is using his brain!" Madilyn said with sarcasm. "Even i have a good idea from time to time." Jaxson said in a matter of factly kind of way. "Lets go find a train that can get us to central!" They hollered while they cantered down the path together arm in arm.

On the train

They were on the train, about two hours into the 5 hour ride. Jaxson was passed out with his face on the window drooling. While Maddy was reading a book they picked up in Xerxes. A couple hours went by when Madilyn shoved Jaxon awake because a lady was walking down the aisle offering drinks to people. Madilyn asked for apple juice while Jaxson wanted water. Both Jaxson and Maddy were bored and only had one more hour to go on the train before they got to central. They started to play a stupid game called red hands. Jaxson told Maddy about it.

* * *

They finally made it to Central and got off the train. "Lets never do that again!" Maddy said. "Well they only have trains to go long distances, no roads outside of cities remember?" Jaxon said while Madilyn ground. Madilyn Came out of a store running over to jaxson with a map in her hand. "We got to find our way to central headquarters to take the exam." Madilyn said while looking at Jaxson "Don't you think I know that it was my idea in the first place!" Jaxson shouted. "Well someones pissy" Madilyn sighed. "Sorry i'm just nervous for the test." Jaxson confessed. "Don't worry about it will both pass with flying colors!" Maddy brighten "Did you just say flying colors?" Said Jaxson as he cocked an eyebrow.

Maddy and Jaxson walk up the stairs that led to central headquarters. They stopped at the front desk and told the lady that they wanted to take the State Alchemist exam **(I don't know how they were supposed to do it)** The lady told them to walk down the hall and to their left they should find a door that that says 'Colonel Roy Mustang' "Ok i'm going to sound like a total girl right now but 'OMG were going to meet ROY MUSTANG!" Maddy squealed "Wow Maddy I always thought you were more of an Edward fan" Jaxson said "Well I am but Mustang is just so cool!" Madilyn explained. "I was just saiyan...hehe" Jaxson snickered "Really...Really...Reallllly" Madilyn said while lifting her eyebrows. Both of them burst out laughing and became real serious all of a sudden. Both of them turned and looked at the door. It read Colonel Roy Mustang.

* * *

**Well I left you with a really bad cliffhanger there so a yeah….The polls up now so head over to my Bio and do that but ah Please read and review. I'm most likely only going to get 1-2 chapters a week. Oh and I'm going to be re-writing all my stories but this one. Peace!**


End file.
